


《渡灵》车《活着》

by bailichen800



Series: 《渡灵》 [1]
Category: all湛
Genre: M/M, 温湛 - Freeform, 羡忘 - Freeform 魏无羡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 本文是蓝忘机乱葬岗无脑虐文爽文（七）的同背景文，因档期关系将《渡灵》部分内容变更为《蓝忘机乱葬岗无脑虐文爽文（七）》





	《渡灵》车《活着》

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是蓝忘机乱葬岗无脑虐文爽文（七）的同背景文，因档期关系将《渡灵》部分内容变更为《蓝忘机乱葬岗无脑虐文爽文（七）》

《渡灵》温湛车

不能忘了咱们的老本行，正文未动，列车先行。  
架空人设，和正文无关，温晁在正文里已经见魏无羡去了。

温晁遥望着黑气缭绕的夷陵，心里满是得意。

上次来这里，他也是这般嚣张地将魏无羡扔下了乱葬岗。

听说这如今魏无羡死了，他的旧爱仍在此地超度怨气，那小仙子生得肤白胜雪，貌若天仙，还是个雏儿；仙门百家在夷陵布下禁制，防止夷陵老祖重回人世，那小仙子被划为夷陵老祖同党，被囚在夷陵给夷陵老祖守灵，戴罪之身也无法逃脱，禁制能阻拦有灵力的人进出，他个没灵力又会三两脚功夫的自然畅通无阻，毫不费力就进了夷陵，远远地就看见了那间小屋。

蓝忘机一身素白孝衣，正在给魏无羡跪灵。他双手合十，虔诚地闭目祈祷，轻叹一口气，将手中的香奉上。

魏婴，希望你，在那边过得无忧无虑。

一阵阴风忽来，撩起惨白的灵幔，幽灵似的飘飘忽忽。

“咕咕咕……咕咕咕……”小鸽子被惊动，一头钻进灵堂，停在蓝忘机的肩头。

蓝忘机轻轻睁开双眼，纤长的手指抚过小鸽子，神色温柔，菱唇轻轻翕动：“别怕。”

他自从自裁失败后，醒来就不能讲话了。

无妨，魏婴走后，他也不想再讲话了。

温晁一脚移开有些破旧的木门，扑面而来的飞灰扑了他一头，“呸呸呸，真晦气。”他嫌弃地啐了两口，一想到此行的目的，瞬间热血上头，兴冲冲地往里闯，“小美人～”

是谁？

这乱葬岗守卫森严，这人是怎么进来的？

蓝忘机心下一惊，回眸一看，一个模样猥琐的陌生男人正一脸坏笑地看着自己。

按模样看，此人绝非善类，自己受了三十三戒鞭，又长期问灵，身体虚弱，怕是凶多吉少。

蓝忘机下意识地起身防卫，一手拢起衣襟，一手握住避尘，后退两步，浅琉璃色的眼眸警觉地盯着这位不速之客。

“嘿嘿嘿，早闻夷陵老祖的未亡人是个美人，今日一见，果然名不虚传！”温晁玩味地捏着下巴一步步逼近，蓝忘机被逼得连连后退，后背一凉，抵到了墙上。

“咕咕咕咕！”小鸽子尖啸了两声，忽然腾空而起，冲向温晁。

“切！”温晁轻蔑地撇撇嘴，随手一挥，小鸽子惨叫一声跌到角落，散落几片碎羽，蜷着不动了。  
“美人，我来了～”温晁猥琐地将手伸向蓝忘机，蓝忘机浅琉璃色的瞳孔骤然一缩，出其不意地抽出避尘对着温晁迎面便刺！

温晁面带微笑，并不躲避，待蓝忘机赶至面门，一把握住蓝忘机纤细手腕猛然一转，蓝忘机只觉得一阵天旋地转，随即便被一股大力甩开，狠狠摔在地上。

“啧，还挺贞烈。”温晁颇为舒爽地拍拍手，啐了一口，走向蓝忘机。

蓝忘机听见温晁逐渐逼近的脚步声心下一凉，支着避尘挣扎着想起身，不料后背鞭伤一疼，本就为数不多的灵力问灵已耗去大半，当即吐出一口黑血，手上一软，伏倒在地。

“嘿嘿嘿……”温晁一把扛起蓝忘机，捉起美人小腰，顺着腰线上下摩挲：“瞧这细皮嫩肉的～魏婴那小子真有艳福！”

被温晁锢在怀里的蓝忘机拼命挣扎着，他试图张口呼救，却发不出一点声音。

“哟，还是个哑巴？”温晁颇为意外，“那也不错，省的叫些人来给老子惹麻烦，就是床上不能叫有点可惜。”

蓝忘机只能眼睁睁地看见自己离床榻越来越近，发不出声音的他毫无办法，他在温晁怀里手脚并用，对着温晁又抓又踢，可他一重伤之人，又灵力微弱，如何是身强体壮的温晁的对手？

“妈的，贱人！”被惹怒的温晁一记耳光甩在他脸上，半边白净的脸颊瞬间肿起，随即后背便是摔落的剧痛。

温晁将蓝忘机狠狠地甩在榻上，动手便开始撕扯起衣衫，单薄的孝衣瞬间破碎，露出未经世事的干净身子。

不，魏婴，不……

蓝忘机惊恐地拢紧胸口的碎衣，咬牙朝床脚挪动，“切，还想跑？”温晁一把拽过美人脚腕，拿出捆仙索，将蓝忘机双脚绑在床栏上。他知道这个小仙子虽然灵力微弱，但是毕竟曾是仙门名士，不可不防，他早已在山脚下买了些专门对付修仙之人的简单仙器，就等着在这美人身上施展一番。

蓝忘机双脚被缚，只能撑着床面使劲推拒温晁，如同一只落入猎人手中的仙鹤无力地扑腾翅膀，温晁轻而易举地扼住美人纤细皓腕绑在床头，几下将早已破碎的孝衣撕成碎片。

不要，不要……

救命……谁来救救我……

结界外有把守的修士，但他们只负责阻拦进出，从来对他的死活不管不问，他又失声，无法呼救；况且——

“切，那位可是打伤了自家三十三位前辈的含光君？难不成还死得了？”

“我看啊，是在骗人给夷陵老祖夺舍吧！”

蓝忘机绝望地无声喃喃，眼泪不知不觉滑下，浸入枕边，晕开一滩泪渍。

“哟，这打得够狠的啊～”温晁抚摸着美人背上纵横交错的伤痕，使坏地掐捏着，蓝忘机疼得身上一缩，想到这戒鞭是为魏婴而受，眼泪更是止不住地淌。

“不过，老子喜欢——”温晁俯下身去舔舐着美人白净的脸颊，一路留下恶心的口涎，“嗯～小美人儿～连眼泪都是甜的～”舌尖扫过锁骨，留下一个个艳红的桃色印记，温晁俯下身去，贪婪地吮吸着美人鹤颈处的檀香气息，玩味地咂咂嘴，又探进蓝忘机口中，捉住丁香小舌交织，手指也没闲着，四指早如游龙探洞一般，在美人后穴翻搅扩张，胯下的巨物早已抬头，直挺挺地顶在蓝忘机小腹上摩擦。

不要，别碰那里……好难受……

下身传来疼痛，蓝忘机难受地扭动着，想摆脱那几根手指，温晁哪里会就此作罢，口中将美人纠缠地更紧，四指更是放肆地在那处幽壑中游走，触及一处，感受到蓝忘机猛地震颤了一下，那处也收缩地更紧，分泌出润滑清液，心下暗笑，缓缓抽出手指，换上自己昂扬的巨物一下子尽数插入后穴。

啊！好疼……不要！

蓝忘机疼得浑身颤抖，被缚的双手使劲挣扎，捆仙索勒进雪白肌理，压出一道道血痕，温晁却开始大力抽插猛干，朝着方才手指探寻到的敏感点狠狠碾压，手上蘸了些许清液，顺着腰线一路向上，双手掐着美人两肋揉捏着两颗红缨，还未尽兴，索性将蓝忘机拦腰抱起，掐住腰部往下使劲一按，同时一股白浊喷涌而出——

啊——

蓝忘机身子一僵，无声地哭喊了一句，被温晁突如其来的袭击折腾地失了力气，软软地瘫在温晁身上不再动了。

“啧，终于听话了。”温晁看着昏死在怀里的美人得意地一笑，复搂起美人腰肢一上一下的抽插，将美人肚腹顶得凸起，恨不得操穿这人；发泄到爽处直接将蓝忘机四肢解开，将人摆成跪趴的姿势伏在床上，如同猛兽扑食一般，狠狠凌虐着早已失去知觉的蓝忘机。

完事后，温晁看着满床的狼藉和床上昏死的美人满意地咂咂嘴，一想这小仙子身子比站街的还干净，又是处子，心情颇好地离去。

“咕咕……咕咕……”

小鸽子？

蓝忘机费力地睁开眼睛。

自己仰面躺在床上，小鸽子正用力地叼起被角，试着给自己盖上。

蓝忘机微微动了动有些干涩的嘴唇，虽然他早已发不出声音，嗓子却依旧疼得难受；他强忍着浑身酸疼，一起身后穴便是一阵撕裂的疼痛。

他想起方才的折磨，慌忙拽过被子裹在身上，害怕得瑟瑟发抖，环顾四周，床单上有一块血迹，和大片大片的白浊，他才想清楚发生了什么。

蓝忘机缩在被子里，眉头一蹙，眼泪簌簌地落下来。

魏婴……对不起，我……

要不……一死了之？

不行，魏婴还没有消息，如果他有一日能回来呢？

可是自己又有何面目去见魏婴呢？

自己死了，世上就再也没有人记得魏婴的好了……

“咕咕？”小鸽子咕咕凑过来，轻轻蹭着蓝忘机的脸颊，他轻轻抚摸着小鸽子，起身找了一件衣服草草穿上，扶着墙缓缓走到厨房，烧了一桶热水。

浴盆中，蓝忘机清晰的倒影随水流荡，他心头一酸，叹了口气，踏进浴盆，忍着疼痛抠挖着身下，指尖泄出一些白浊，在如镜的水面上荡漾起雾霾般的灰暗。

“活着。”蓝忘机自言自语，话虽无声，坚定不减，“为了魏婴，我得活着。”

本文完


End file.
